


The day we met (I’ll never forget)

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Drabble requests Oct 2020 [4]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Self Esteem Issues, Venom siblings, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Prompt: “gentle”
Relationships: Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Drabble requests Oct 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001145
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	The day we met (I’ll never forget)

**Author's Note:**

> (For clarity: my Venom Brothers aren’t related by blood! They also both use he/they pronouns)

Party Poison’s violent reputation precedes him. 

So when the Kobra Kid wakes up screaming from a clap gone wrong to find the Zones’ newest killjoy sensation checking after their broken ribs, they’re surprised at how soft Poison’s touch is, how careful they are not to startle Kobra, he’s taken by surprise. 

In all the years after, the ‘joy who will become their brother never fails to be gentle to him, in words and in touch. Even when Kobra thinks he deserves it. 

Party Poison goes down in history for their bravery. Only a close few remember them for their gentleness.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
